


Пустота

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок возвращается в Лондон, окружённый безграничной пустотой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110062) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68), [threeplanetswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplanetswatson/pseuds/threeplanetswatson). 



> Огромное спасибо Sybellin и х_любимая_х за вычитку перевода

Шерлок привык притворяться кем-то ещё. Привык изображать совершенно другого человека, который стоит на тротуаре и занимается ничем не примечательными делами, например, потягивает кофе из стаканчика или неумело пытается поймать такси. Если бы этот человек посмотрел на него настоящего, то он бы увидел... Что бы он увидел?  
  
Энергичного мужчину с чрезмерно отросшими волосами, которому было сложно устоять на месте, чем бы он в данный момент ни занимался, курящего одну за другой сигареты, зажатые между дрожащих пальцев; одинокого человека, рядом с которым была безграничная пустота.  
  
Шерлок вернулся в Лондон, и безграничная пустота не выпускала его из своих холодных объятий. Он с трудом выдержал то, что Майкрофт называл «докладом», а сам он «пыткой», всё это время притворяясь кем-то другим. Вокруг сновали служащие, входя и выходя из комнаты, и оценивающе смотрели на Шерлока: потеря веса, новый шрам на шее и эта безграничная пустота, которая теперь была рядом с ним.   
  
Шерлок огляделся вокруг и заметил пустые стулья по обе стороны от своего места.  
  
— Ты хоть слушаешь меня? — спросил его Майкрофт.  
  
— Расскажи мне о Джоне, — попросил Шерлок.  
  


* * *

  
Когда Шерлок в первый раз увидел Джона, он спрятался за газету, притворившись случайным прохожим. Шерлок не особо старался прятаться, потому что, на самом деле, был совсем не против, чтобы Джон заметил его. Джон стоял у газетного киоска через дорогу, отсчитывая деньги, и, если бы Шерлок был кем-то другим, он бы увидел на его месте приятного и ничем не примечательного человека с седеющими светлыми волосами, одетого неброско и небрежно и испытывающего трудности с деньгами. Если бы Шерлок был кем-то другим, он бы просто снова поднял свою газету и тут же забыл об этом невзрачном человеке у киоска.  
  
Но Шерлок не был кем-то другим. Он был Шерлоком, которого окружала безграничная пустота. Он смотрел на неприметного человека у киоска и видел Джона: такого смешного и нелепого, такого знакомого, того, чья железная выдержка непременно помогла бы Шерлоку сейчас взять себя в руки, того, кто мог неожиданно улыбнуться ему или посмеяться над ним. Кроме невысокого и просто одетого Джона, который сейчас вежливо улыбался торговцу газетами, к Шерлоку никто так не относился. Джона, который смог бы заполнить безграничную пустоту, сопровождающую Шерлока.  
  
И тут к Джону подошла женщина. Была ли она привлекательной? Шерлок постарался посмотреть на неё глазами кого-либо со стороны, чтобы оценить это, и пришёл к заключению, что женщина, без сомнения, омерзительна. Она была безвкусной и уродливой, а её смех казался резким и неприятным. В этой женщине, которую Джон поцеловал при встрече так, словно отбывал какую-то повинность, не было ни одной приятной черты.  
  
Шерлок яростно скомкал газету. Джон галантно предложил женщине взять его под руку и игриво посмотрел на неё, даже не взглянув в сторону взбешённого Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок купил пачку сигарет и выкурил половину к тому времени, как к нему подъехала машина.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил его Майкрофт.  
  
— Планирую убийство, — ответил Шерлок, нервно затягиваясь сигаретой и стараясь сохранять внешнее спокойствие.  
  
— Садись в машину, — сказал Майкрофт, как будто бы Шерлок сейчас не признался ему в том, что хочет совершить преступление.  
  
— Думаю, яд подойдёт.  
  
— Собираешься обставить всё как несчастный случай?  
  
— О боже, нет, я хочу, чтобы все знали, что это сделал я, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
Он выдохнул длинную дорожку дыма и посмотрел, как тот уплывает в бледное зимнее небо над его головой. Вокруг него шумел Лондон, а рядом была безграничная пустота.  
  
— Садись в машину, Шерлок, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
— Она ужасная женщина, — произнёс Шерлок. — Она убьёт его во сне.  
  
— Сомневаюсь. Хотя бы потому, что он всегда спит, положив пистолет на тумбочку.  
  
— Это ещё хуже! Она убьёт Джона его собственным оружием! — в ужасе воскликнул Шерлок.  
  
— Она не собирается убивать его. Она вполне добропорядочная секретарша.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на Майкрофта и сказал:  
  
— Как раз это его и убьёт.  
  
  


* * *

  
— Я же говорил тебе, что он встречается с женщиной.  
  
Шерлок хотел подняться с кровати и выставить Майкрофта из своего гостиничного номера, но безграничная пустота тяжело навалилась на него всем своим весом, и у него не хватило сил столкнуть её с себя. Шерлок посмотрел в потолок и сказал:  
  
— Он постоянно с кем-то встречается.  
  
— Совершенно верно, — согласился Майкрофт. — У него с ней нет ничего серьёзного. И ни с кем из них не было.  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил.  
  
— Когда ты собираешься сказать ему, что ты жив?  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил.  
  
— Как ты собираешься ему это сказать?  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил.  
  
— Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел в потолок и сказал:  
  
— Я думал, что когда Джон увидит меня, он заметит эту пустоту рядом и сразу же заполнит её.  
  
Последовало молчание.  
  
— Тебе следует быть готовым к тому, что этого может и не случиться, — наконец осторожно произнёс Майкрофт.  
  
Шерлок уставился в потолок и ничего не ответил.  
  
  


* * *

  
В перерыве между приёмом пациентов Джону захотелось немного поразмять ноги, поэтому он вышел в коридор и там, на столе рядом с трезвонящим телефоном и компьютером, увидел букет ярких роз. В нём было три дюжины цветов с великолепными кроваво-красными бутонами с завитыми лепестками, которые так и притягивали взгляд в этом обычно унылом месте. Цветы настолько выделялись среди окружающей обстановки, что выглядели здесь почти что неуместно.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Джон, останавливаясь, чтобы взять карточку следующего пациента. — У кого-то юбилей?  
  
Он улыбнулся их явно незамужней секретарше, и та закатила глаза, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону.  
  
— Вообще-то, — сказала Сара, склонившись к столу, чтобы взять ручку, — они для тебя.  
  
— Для меня? — заморгал Джон.  
  
— Ага, — кивнула Сара и вытащила из букета открытку. — «Доктору Джону Уотсону». Это тебе, — сказала она, протягивая её Джону.  
  
Джон в замешательстве посмотрел на карточку и открыл её, но та была пуста. Даже имя отправителя не было указано.  
  
Джон взглянул на странный букет и поёжился. Анонимные розы выглядели очень подозрительно, а Джон ненавидел всё подозрительное. Это сразу напоминало ему о Шерлоке, которого ему так не хватало.   
  
Он предложил секретарше забрать розы домой.  
  
  


* * *

  
Джон не стал рассказывать о цветах своей нынешней подружке. Во-первых, он не думал, что между ними было что-то серьёзное, а во-вторых, не хотел вызывать её ревность. Многие и так ревновали его к человеку, который умер уже несколько месяцев назад, а теперь не хватало ещё, чтобы Айсла начала ревновать его к живым людям.  
  
Это, конечно, делало из Джона ужасного бойфренда. Или, по крайней мере, бойфренда, который был не так уж сильно увлечён своей девушкой.   
  
Айсла была милой и скрашивала его одинокие, тягостные вечера, а это было не так уж и плохо. Совсем не плохо.  
  
Джон не рассказал ей о розах, но умолчать про киссограмму ему не удалось, потому что Айсла сама открыла ей дверь. Джон брился, когда услышал стук и голос Айслы: «Нет, вы, наверно, ошиблись квартирой», а потом: «Неужели?»  
  
Затем она появилась в дверях ванной и сказала:  
  
— Ты ни за что не поверишь!  
  
— Не поверю во что?  
  
— Кто к нам пришёл.  
  
— Что? — произнёс Джон. — Кто?  
  
— Иди и посмотри.  
  
Было неясно, довольна ли Айсла тем, что увидела за дверью, или нет. Встревожившись, Джон пошёл проверять.  
  
— Вы доктор Уотсон? – жизнерадостно спросила его женщина, одетая в нечто, смутно напоминающее костюм медсестры, едва Джон показался в дверях.  
  
— Э-э, — сказал Джон, не уверенный, что хочет дать положительный ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
— Да, это он, — отозвалась Айсла из-за его спины.  
  
Киссограмма тут же начала петь что-то про его синие глаза. Джону было так неловко, что он всю песню пытался сказать:  
  
— Знаете, вы можете остановиться. Этого достаточно. Можете вы перестать?  
  
Киссограмма наконец-то милосердно замолчала и потянулась к Джону, но тот увернулся от неё и сказал:  
  
— Я думаю, эту часть мы можем пропустить.  
  
— Как пожелаете, — пожала плечами она.  
  
— Кто вас прислал? — спросил Джон.  
  
— Агентство, — расплывчато ответила девушка.  
  
— Я имею в виду, кто заказчик?  
  
— О, это было анонимно, — широко улыбнулась киссограмма. — Догадайся сам, приятель. Пока!  
  
Она помахала рукой и ушла.  
  
Джон обернулся и увидел, что Айсла таращится на него.  
  
— Кто-то заказал для тебя киссограмму? — спросила она.  
  
Джон вспомнил про букет роз и решил, что его преследуют.  
  
  


* * *

  
Джона совершенно точно кто-то преследовал. Потому что неожиданно за его окном заиграла скрипка. Заиграла печально и романтично.  
  
Господи, подумал Джон. Это и вправду скрипка? Кто же этот странный человек, преследующий его такими псевдо-романтичными жестами? Кто так мучает его? Неужели он страдал недостаточно?  
  
Джон был рад, что ошарашенная утренней киссограммой Айсла не осталась у него ночевать, иначе ему пришлось бы отвечать на вопросы про скрипичную серенаду за окном.  
  
— С меня хватит, — решил Джон и заставил себя подняться с кровати.   
  
Он подошёл к окну, открыл его и высунул голову наружу. Скрипач стоял в тени, и его едва можно было разглядеть.   
  
— Можно потише? — крикнул ему Джон. Или ей, что было более вероятным.  
  
Скрипка на мгновение смолкла, а потом тут же снова заиграла.  
  
Джон стиснул зубы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать. Вместо этого он спустился вниз и вышел на улицу, где в тени дома скрывался скрипач.  
  
— Кто вас нанял? — спросил Джон, подходя к нему.  
  
Игра оборвалась, но скрипач ничего не ответил. Джон наклонил голову, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо в свете уличных фонарей.  
  
И тут Джон отпрянул назад, настолько потрясённый, что потерял дар речи. Он решил, что у него галлюцинации. Или что он сошёл с ума. Джон всегда боялся, что ПТСР когда-нибудь негативно отразится на его рассудке, и вот это случилось.  
  
Джон закрыл глаза, потому что они явно обманывали его. А потом раздался голос, который он не слышал много месяцев и никогда не думал услышать снова:  
  
— Джон.  
  
Отлично. Теперь у него ещё и слуховые галлюцинации.  
  
Джон не смог устоять и открыл глаза, ведь он так давно не слышал этот голос. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы перед ним сейчас стоял Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Человек, которого он увидел, и был Шерлоком Холмсом.  
  
Джон ударил его в лицо.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Кто ты, чёрт подери?  
  
Джону удалось повалить самозванца на землю. Скрипка откатилась в сторону, когда Джон уселся на него, придавив к земле.  
  
— Кто ты? — спросил он.  
  
На него смотрели удивительные глаза Шерлока, отражая в себе тусклый уличный свет, и Джон подумал, что это совершенно нечестно — вот так скопировать даже его глаза.  
  
— Это я, — ответил тот голосом Шерлока.  
  
— Заткнись, — сказал Джон, — и говори.  
  
— Это противоречит друг другу…  
  
Джон сомкнул руки на горле самозванца, с удовольствием слушая его хрипы, и процедил:  
  
— Кто ты такой. Быстро. Отвечай.  
  
— Не могу, — просипел тот. — Ты душишь меня.  
  
Джон чуть ослабил хватку. Самозванец с жадностью глотнул немного воздуха и сказал:  
  
— Джон. Это я. Не надо меня больше душить.  
  
— Ты мёртв, — холодно напомнил ему Джон.  
  
— Вовсе нет. Ты врач, и тот факт, что я жив, должен быть для тебя очевиден.  
  
— О боже, — сказал Джон, — у тебя и оскорбления выходят точь-в-точь как у него.  
  
— Джон. Я и есть он. Я — это я.  
  
— Неужели? И какая у меня любимая передача?  
  
Последовало молчание.  
  
— Какая-нибудь ужасная? — наконец предположил человек, которого Джон прижимал к земле.  
  
— Что ты всегда делал, когда я расставался с девушками?  
  
— Не смеши меня, я никогда не обращал внимания на такие мелочи.  
  
— Сколько раз ты подмешивал мне препараты в кофе?  
  
— Один.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Ты знаешь только об одном.  
  
Джон медленно сел и уставился на лежащего под ним человека. На Шерлока.  _Шерлок._  
  
— Ты удовлетворён моими ответами на твои сложнейшие вопросы? — протянул человек с бледной кожей, острыми скулами, блестящими глазами и тёмными кудрями.  _Шерлок._  
  
— Ты мёртв, — сказал Джон, потому что не знал, что ему ещё сказать.  
  
— Нет, и ещё раз нет, — ответил Шерлок. — На самом деле это очень интересная история...  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джон, дрожа всем телом. Он слез с Шерлока и поднялся на ноги. — Нет, нет, нет.  
  
— Да, интересная, — сказал Шерлок, тоже поднявшись с земли. — Для того чтобы...  
  
— Нет! — закричал Джон, уверенный, что перебудил всех в округе. — О чём ты вообще говоришь? Это не какая-нибудь _история_ , чтобы ты её вот так мне рассказывал.  
  
— Но это история. Я инсценировал свою смерть, потому что...  
  
— Ты  _инсценировал_  свою  _смерть_?   
  
— Ну конечно, — секунду спустя осторожно сказал Шерлок.  
  
Джон понял, что Шерлок пытается успокоить его. Он  _инсценировал_  свою  _смерть_  прямо на глазах у Джона. И следил за ним из-за угла, пока тот оплакивал его и горевал. А сейчас он разговаривает с ним так, будто Джону три года.  
  
— Катись к чёрту, — огрызнулся Джон.  
  
— Что... — недоумённо посмотрел на него Шерлок.  
  
— Я не желаю слушать тебя, — сказал Джон, тыча пальцем в грудь Шерлока, — и твои «объяснения». Это несправедливо. Ты инсценировал свою смерть и оставил меня расхлёбывать последствия, а теперь заявился с «объяснением».  
  
— Было опасно, — сказал Шерлок, — и я не мог...  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джон. Потому что если он сейчас позволит Шерлоку говорить, тот сплетёт вокруг него паутину из слов, и Джон... Джон не знал, что он сделает тогда. Потому что он никогда не лелеял надежду, что Шерлок жив. Что он придёт к нему под окно и будет играть на скрипке. — Ты заставил меня поверить, что ты мёртв, бросил, и я чуть не свихнулся, пытаясь справиться с этим, а теперь ты пришёл сюда с какой-то идиотской сонатой и думаешь, что всё в порядке? Это ненормально, Шерлок!  
  
Шерлок долго смотрел на него. Джон нервно вышагивал взад и вперёд, вцепившись себе в волосы, и пытался собраться с мыслями. Ведь он был врачом. Мёртвые люди никогда не возвращаются к жизни. Даже Шерлок Холмс.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Шерлок после паузы. — Не нормально.  
  
Он подобрал с земли скрипку и в самом деле ушёл.  
  
Джон просил именно этого, поэтому с его стороны было совершенно нелогично смотреть вслед Шерлоку и хотеть, чтобы тот вернулся.  
  
Должно быть, жизнь, в которой всё логично, просто изумительна, решил Джон.  
  
  


* * *

  
Как и все остальные, Джон следил за триумфальным возвращением Шерлока по телевизору и читал о нём в газетах. Репутация Шерлока была восстановлена, и теперь его, гордого и важного, можно было увидеть повсюду. Джон смотрел, как Шерлок грубо проталкивается сквозь толпу репортёров, пренебрежительно глядя на них и даже не озаботившись сказать «без комментариев». Джон чувствовал себя так, будто Шерлок преследовал его повсюду, будто тот занимал его каждую свободную минуту, и теперь, когда он наконец-то перестал проводить всё свое время в мыслях о Шерлоке, это было совершенно несправедливо.  
  
Однажды вечером после ужина Айсла включила телевизор, а на экране показывали Бейкер-стрит, 221 Б: ступеньки, по которым когда-то поднимался Джон, дверь, которую он, приходя домой, так часто открывал. Перед ней обосновались репортёры, ждущие хотя бы какого-либо движения в квартире, так как Шерлок скрывался там уже несколько дней. Всё это было известно Джону помимо его желания.  
  
Джон мыл тарелки, стараясь не вслушиваться в новости, но всё равно слышал имя Шерлока и знал, что репортёры гадают, когда же тот выйдет наружу. Журналисты преследовали и самого Джона, но он, по крайней мере, всегда говорил им «без комментариев» и натянуто улыбался, проходя мимо.   
  
— Не могу поверить, что он ни разу не пытался связаться с тобой, — сказала Айсла, когда Джон закончил мытьё посуды, которое растягивал, как мог, и вошёл в комнату.  
  
— Может, мы не будем это смотреть? — спросил Джон и выключил телевизор.  
  
— Я имею в виду, что он мог бы и извиниться перед тобой. Ты же ничего этого не знал, ведь так? — Айсла показала бокалом вина, зажатым в руке, в сторону замолчавшего телевизора.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Джон. — Я ничего про это не знал.  
  
— Вот мерзавец, да? — сказала Айсла, сделав глоток. — Так поступить с тобой и даже не извиниться. Даже не попытаться встретиться.  
  
Джон не стал говорить про букет красных роз, киссограмму за дверью и скрипичную сонату под окном.  
  
— А я думала, что вы с ним лучшие друзья, — сказала Айсла.  
  
— Я тоже так думал, — произнёс Джон.  
  
  


* * *

  
— Когда-нибудь тебе придётся выйти, Шерлок, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
— Нет, — ответил тот, отвернувшись к спинке дивана. — Я никогда не покину эту квартиру. И ты меня не заставишь.  
  
— Тебе ещё не надоело это ребячество? — страдальчески произнёс Майкрофт.  
  
— Нет, — воинственно ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Полиция снова хочет с тобой работать. Жаждет этого. Из достоверного источника в лице детектива-инспектора Лестрейда я узнал, что у него есть несколько интересных дел, и он бы очень оценил твою помощь.  
  
— Как похоже на тебя и на него, — фыркнул Шерлок.  
  
Последовало молчание.  
  
— Шерлок, зачем было возвращаться, если ты собираешься заниматься  _этим_? Это всё равно, что быть мёртвым.  
  
Шерлок зажмурился. Он вернулся из-за Джона. А здесь нет Джона. Поэтому Шерлок был совершенно согласен — это всё равно, что быть мёртвым.  
  
— Просчёт, — сказал Шерлок в диван.  
  
Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул и ушёл.  
  
Его место заняла миссис Хадсон, волновавшаяся из-за курения в квартире.  
  
— Шерлок, здесь нельзя курить, это не пойдёт тебе на пользу.  
  
— Я мёртв, миссис Хадсон, вы, что, не слышали?  
  
— Нет, ты не мёртв. Разве не по этой причине у моей двери сейчас стоит целая армия репортёров? Я теперь не могу выйти на улицу без новой причёски.  
  
— Мёртв, не мёртв — нет никакой разницы, — сказал Шерлок, пропустив её слова мимо ушей.  
  
Миссис Хадсон на минуту замолчала.  
  
— Шерлок, когда-нибудь они потеряют интерес и уйдут. Это не будет продолжаться вечно.  
  
— Это не важно, — настойчиво произнёс Шерлок.  
  
— Почему ты не позвонишь Джону?  
  
Шерлоку хотелось закричать, чтобы его оставили в покое.  
  
— Джон не хочет разговаривать со мной, — безразлично произнёс он.  
  
— Это неправда, - произнесла после паузы миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Правда. Он сам сказал, чтобы я оставил его в покое.  
  
— Я уверена, что он не это имел в виду, дорогой...  
  
— А я уверен, что именно это.  
  
— И что из того? Ты собираешься так просто сдаться? — спросила миссис Хадсон.  
  
Эти слова разозлили Шерлока:  
  
— Я не...  
  
— Шерлок Холмс, повернись и посмотри на меня.  
  
Шерлок продолжал лежать без движения.  
  
— Немедленно!  
  
Он покорно повернулся и посмотрел на миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Я не позволю тебе заживо похоронить себя здесь, прячась от проблем, которые ты сам и создал. Ты разбил его сердце. И это значит, что в твоих силах всё исправить, а он имеет полное право заставить тебя сделать это. Ты должен как следует извиниться, чтобы он убедился в твоей искренности.  
  
— Он сказал, что я ненормальный, — неожиданно для себя произнёс Шерлок, потому что эти слова Джона очень задели его.  
  
— Вы оба забыли, что именно это он в тебе и любил, — ответила миссис Хадсон.  
  
  


* * *

  
Прошёл ещё один день, прежде чем у Шерлока появилось достаточно сил, чтобы встать, взять ноутбук и отнести его к себе. Он открыл страницу форума, который просматривал в последний раз. Прошлые советы о том, как завоевать благосклонность нерасположенного к тебе возлюбленного, оказались неудачными, но, возможно, в этом была вина самого Шерлока, который не смог точно описать свою проблему.  
  
Поэтому он создал другой аккаунт и задал новый вопрос.  
  
 _Поссорился со второй половиной. Хочу как-то загладить вину. Есть предположения?_  
  
Первый ответ пришёл к нему через пятнадцать минут.  
  
 _украшения? Мне всегда это помогало ;)_  
  
Джон не носит украшений, снисходительно подумал Шерлок. Но, может быть, он найдёт им какую-либо замену.  
  
Шерлок задумался.  
  
  


* * *

  
— Ты ничего мне не говорил, — сказала Айсла.  
  
Джон поднял голову и в замешательстве посмотрел на неё.  
  
— Тебе пришёл пакет. Из Хэрродса, не иначе.  
  
Айсла кокетливо поглядела на него и сказала:  
  
— Так что же ты мне не договариваешь? Это для меня?  
  
Она пробежалась пальцами по его руке.  
  
Джон взглянул на пакет, который он швырнул на обеденный стол, когда пришёл с работы. Ещё тогда он со страхом понял, от кого был этот подарок, и ему совсем не хотелось знать, что там внутри. Он собирался отослать пакет назад, не открывая.  
  
Но потенциальный дорогой подарок, который мог предназначаться ей, не ускользнул от внимания Айслы. С её стороны было очень оптимистично рассчитывать на это на такой ранней стадии их отношений, но она всё равно не переставала надеяться.   
  
— Это не... то, - запинаясь, проговорил Джон.  
  
Айсла выглядела заинтригованной и явно решила, что Джон ей бессовестно врёт:  
  
— Неужели? С каких это пор ты покупаешь себе вещи из Хэрродса?  
  
— Наверно… пакет послали по неправильному адресу.  
  
— На нём твоё имя, Джон, — сказала Айсла. Она встала, подошла к пакету и потрясла его. — Если он не для меня, тогда, может, ты не возражаешь, если я посмотрю, что внутри?  
  
— Айсла, — резко сказал Джон. — Нет.  
  
— Ты не против?  
  
Она не смогла уловить смену настроения Джона и продолжала поддразнивать его.  
  
— Нет, я против!  
  
— А, так он для меня! — победно сказала Айсла, раздирая упаковку. Ногти у неё были, словно кинжалы. Она достала коробку, в которой были… свитера. Несколько восхитительных свитеров разных оттенков синего.  
  
— Это… мужские свитера, — в замешательстве произнесла Айсла.  
  
Джон не мог отвести взгляда от коробки. Шерлок купил ему  _свитера._  
  
— Но ты не носишь такие дорогие вещи, — сказала Айсла.  
  
Она была права, и Джон даже не пытался переубедить её. Он вообще сейчас её не слушал.  _Свитера._  Почему Шерлок купил ему  _свитера_?  
  
— От кого они? Здесь нет записки. Джон, кто-то прислал тебе свитера стоимостью в сотни фунтов. Нет, — Айсла проверила этикетки. — Они изумительны. Все до единого. Свитера стоимостью в тысячи фунтов и без записки, — сказала она, взглянув на Джона. — Я уверена, что это не ты их себе купил.  
  
— Я отошлю их назад, — выдавил из себя Джон.  
  
— Ты совсем не удивлён.  
  
— Нет, — вздохнул Джон и потёр переносицу. — Я уже давно не удивляюсь ничему, что он вытворяет.  
  
— Он? — повторила за ним Айсла. — Подожди. Это от Шерлока?  
  
— Нет, — язвительно сказал Джон, собирая свитера и запихивая их обратно в коробку, — это от другого сумасшедшего сталкера.  
  
— Постой. Шерлок что, преследует тебя?  
  
Джон поставил коробку на стол:  
  
— Он… Нет. Я не знаю, чем он занимается.  
  
— Он хочет поговорить с тобой, — догадалась Айсла. — А ты разве не хочешь поговорить с ним?  
  
— Нет, не хочу, — отрезал Джон, прислонившись к столу. — А ты бы хотела разговаривать с кем-то, если бы он поступил с тобой так же, как Шерлок со мной?  
  
— Да, я бы хотела узнать, почему он это сделал.  
  
— Ну а я не хочу знать, почему он это сделал. Не хочу его слушать. Когда он говорит, ему всегда удаётся убедить меня принять его безумие как должное. И даже не убедить — заставить поверить, что оно очаровательно, полюбить его. Ты не представляешь, на что способен его голос. Он проникает тебе в голову — Шерлок проникает тебе в голову — и ты тут же забываешь, что не можешь ходить без трости, и прыгаешь по лондонским крышам. Я не могу говорить с ним, потому что, если поговорю, я верну его обратно.  
  
— Ты вернёшь его обратно, — повторила Айсла.  
  
Кажется, Джон выбрал более откровенные слова, чем ему хотелось.  
  
Айсла внимательно посмотрела на него:  
  
— А ты действительно не обо всём мне рассказываешь.  
  
  


* * *

  
— Кто мой следующий пациент? — спросил Джон секретаршу.  
  
— Он, — ответила та, и в дверях показался Шерлок. В своём обычном пальто он выглядел элегантно, сдержанно и довольно привлекательно.  
  
— Тебя нет в моём списке, — сказал Джон.  
  
— Есть. Вот — Джеймс Сигерсон.  
  
— Это не ты.  
  
— Неужели? — поинтересовался Шерлок.  
  
Он направился в коридор, а оттуда пошёл прямо в сторону смотрового кабинета, словно до этого подробно изучил план клиники. Что, скорее всего, так и было.  
  
Джон стиснул зубы и поплёлся за ним по коридору:  
  
— Ты должен уйти.  
  
— Ты отказываешь мне в медицинской помощи? — спросил Шерлок. Он снял пальто и уже стягивал с себя пиджак.  
  
— Тебе не нужна медицинская помощь.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? У меня появился кашель, и я беспокоюсь, не пневмония ли это. Ты должен послушать мои лёгкие, ведь я курю, знаешь ли, — сказал Шерлок и принялся кашлять на самый фальшивый и мелодраматичный манер. — Мне нужно снять рубашку или оставить её?  
  
— Шерлок, — сказал Джон.  
  
Шерлок уселся на стол для осмотра пациентов и снова стал громко кашлять.  
  
Джон вздохнул, зашёл в кабинет, закрыв за собой дверь, и взял в руки стетоскоп.  
  
— Знаешь, так нельзя делать, — сказал он.  
  
— В наши дни даже курильщикам можно заботиться о своих лёгких.  
  
— Я не об этом, — сказал Джон. Он прижал кончик стетоскопа к груди Шерлока и замер, потому что сердце детектива колотилось бешено, словно кроличье. Неужели он волновался? Джон хотел взглянуть на него только мельком, но близость глаз Шерлока, его гипнотический взгляд так и притягивали к себе.  
  
— Я не знал, как ещё поговорить с тобой, — торопливо сказал Шерлок, пока его сердце глухо стучало в голове у Джона.  
  
Внезапно Джон ощутил укол совести, поняв, через что пришлось пройти Шерлоку, чтобы поговорить с ним. Возможно, Джон вёл себя неразумно.  
  
Но потом он вспомнил, что Шерлок инсценировал свою смерть, прибегнув к наиболее болезненному для Джона способу, и заставил его пройти через ад. А теперь ещё и пытался прикинуться пострадавшим в этой ситуации.  
  
— Сделай глубокий вдох, — сказал Джон.  
  
Тот факт, что он не сказал Шерлоку катиться к чёрту, уже был большой победой, однако Джон не хотел, чтобы Шерлок это знал.  
  
Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, и Джон сделал вид, что слушает, а потом отошёл назад и язвительно произнёс:  
  
— Думаю, ты будешь жить.  
  
— Да, — сказал Шерлок, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку, — в новостях говорят то же самое. Тебе понравились свитера?  
  
— Однако ты должен бросить курить.  
  
— А что если я извинюсь?  
  
Джон помолчал немного, а потом умышленно сделал вид, что не понял вопроса:  
  
— Боюсь, это не поможет твоим лёгким.  
  
— Тогда ты вернёшься?  
  
— Вернусь ли я, если ты извинишься? Ты спрашиваешь об этом?  
  
— Да. Только не говори, что ты не скучаешь по… нам.  
  
— Думаешь, всё это время я сидел без дела и скучал по тебе? — сказал Джон, боясь признаться самому себе, что в этом была доля правды. — Думаешь, у меня не было своей жизни?  
  
Шерлок приподнял бровь:  
  
— Своей жизни? Это ты о веренице бессмысленных подружек, скучной работе и деньгах, которые ты просаживаешь на скачках?  
  
— Убирайся, — сказал Джон угрожающе тихим голосом.  
  
— Ты не стал жить своей жизнью, — сказал Шерлок, вскочив со столика. — Это просто смешно.  
  
Шерлок подошёл к Джону, заставив его отступить к столу:  
  
— Ты скучал по мне каждый день. Каждый час.  
  
— Ты так уверен в себе, да? — сказал Джон, поборов желание оттолкнуть его от себя.  
  
Шерлок нагнулся к столу, опираясь о него руками, и пристально посмотрел Джону в глаза. В какой-то момент Джон подумал, что Шерлок собирается поцеловать его, и запаниковал, потому что не знал, что ему делать в такой ситуации, и, самое ужасное, что будет, если он вдруг поцелует его в ответ.  
  
Шерлок не поцеловал его, хотя и перевёл взгляд на губы Джона. Мгновение спустя он отошёл от стола, выпрямился и сказал:  
  
— Увидимся завтра.  
  
Джон не сразу смог собраться с мыслями и ответить:  
  
— Ну уж нет.  
  
Помимо воли, его голос прозвучал довольно хрипло.  
  
  


* * *

  
После того как Шерлок ушел, Джон двадцать минут расхаживал по своей крошечной смотровой, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
Потом он пошёл к секретарше и сказал, что не хочет больше видеть ни Джеймса Сигерсона, ни Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Секретарша лишь пожала плечами, не впечатлённая знаменитым именем.  
  
  


* * *

  
Этим вечером Джон смотрел на Айслу, сидящую рядом с ним на диване, и думал о лице Шерлока рядом со своим лицом, о теле Шерлока, прижимающим его к столу, о дыхании Шерлока на своей коже, о бешеном стуке сердца Шерлока, заполняющем его слух.  
  
Когда Джон понял, что все его мысли занимает только Шерлок, он открыл рот и сказал:  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
  


* * *

  
Джон изучал список пациентов, пытаясь найти там подозрительные имена, хотя сам не знал, как они должны выглядеть.  
  
Весь день он заглядывал в приёмную, но так и не обнаружил там Шерлока.  
  
И он был очень разочарован.  
  
Хотя в этом не было совершенно никакого смысла, потому что накануне Шерлок вёл себя высокомерно и оскорбительно, и Джон больше не хотел его видеть.  
  
  


* * *

  
Когда в конце рабочего дня Джон вышел на улицу, он увидел ожидающего его Шерлока, укрывшегося от непрекращающегося дождя в дверном проёме через дорогу. Джон невольно остановился под струями воды. Шерлок пересёк улицу и подошёл к нему, держа в руках стаканчики из кафе.  
  
— Кофе или чай? — спросил Шерлок. — Я купил тебе и то, и другое.  
  
Джон пристально посмотрел на него:  
  
— Что ты сделал?  
  
— Я принял во внимание твою критику в отношении моего поведения в прошлом, признаю, что она частично обоснованна, и теперь стараюсь исправиться, — сказал Шерлок. — Кофе или чай?  
  
— Ты что, читаешь книги по самосовершенствованию? — недоверчиво спросил Джон.  
  
— Ты возьмешь хоть что-нибудь? — поинтересовался Шерлок. — Потому что это глупо — стоять тут под дождём, пока ты издеваешься надо мной.  
  
Джон почувствовал, как уголки его рта поползли вверх. Это было досадно, потому что он совсем не хотел улыбаться Шерлоку, но Джон чувствовал такую радость, что просто не мог удержаться. Кажется, он не улыбался с того самого дня, когда Шерлок прыгнул с крыши.  
  
— Чай, — сказал Джон.  
  
Он взял стаканчик, а потом добавил:  
  
— Ты туда что-то подсыпал?  
  
— Нет, я не смог найти препараты, контролирующие разум, — угрюмо сказал Шерлок.  
  
И Джон рассмеялся. Этот хриплый и неуместный смех поначалу удивил его, но потом он запрокинул голову и, стоя под дождём, хохотал над Шерлоком Холмсом.  
  
Когда Джон перестал смеяться, он увидел, что Шерлок вопросительно смотрит на него. Но ещё в этом взгляде была надежда и, как показалось Джону, теплота.  
  
— Поужинаем вместе? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
Рука Джона рефлекторно сжалась вокруг стаканчика:  
  
— Шерлок... — сказал он.  
  
— Ты расстался со своей последней подружкой. У тебя нет никаких планов на ужин. Ты просто хотел зайти в паб по пути домой.  
  
— Откуда ты всё это знаешь?  
  
— Поужинай со мной, — Шерлок едва не умолял его.  
  
Джон закрыл глаза и подождал, когда этот момент пройдёт. Момент, когда он скажет «да» и к концу ужина простит Шерлока за всё, а тот даже не извинится.  
  
Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на дождь, поливающий всё вокруг.  
  
— Не думаю, что я смогу... — сказал он.  
  
— Я буду спрашивать тебя каждый день, пока ты не согласишься.  
  
— Шерлок, — вздохнул Джон, не зная, что ему сказать.  _Не делай этого? Пожалуйста, так и сделай?_  
  
— Увидимся завтра, — тихо сказал Шерлок и ушёл, оставив Джона со стаканчиком чая в руке.  
  
  


* * *

  
Почти всю ночь Джон не мог заснуть, думая, что сказать Шерлоку завтра.  
  
Конечно же, он должен сказать, чтобы тот оставил его в покое. Шерлок всегда пагубно влиял на него, и ему не следовало возвращаться к старому. Он скажет Шерлоку оставить его, и тот, в конце концов, всё поймёт.  
  
  


* * *

  
— Доброе утро, — сказал Шерлок, застигнув Джона врасплох, как только он вышел на улицу.  
  
— Господи, — сказал Джон, когда Шерлок показался из ближайшего переулка. — Зачем ты там прячешься?  
  
— Я вовсе не прячусь. Вот. Это тебе.  
  
Он протянул Джону коробку.   
  
Тот посмотрел на неё:  
  
— Шоколадные конфеты.  
  
—Да.  
  
— Почему ты купил мне коробку конфет?  
  
Шерлок открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал.  
  
— Я не слишком-то люблю шоколад, — заметил Джон.  
  
Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него:  
  
— Знаешь, с тобой очень тяжело. Тебе не нравится ничего из обычных подарков. По крайней мере, я не присылал тебе бриллиантовые серьги.  
  
— Что бы я стал делать с бриллиантовыми серьгами?  
  
— Именно. Поэтому я послал тебе вместо них свитера. Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты их носил. Они тебе не понравились? — с беспокойством спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Они очень красивые, Шерлок, — быстро убедил его Джон. — Но почему свитера?  
  
— Ты носишь свитера. И ты не носишь бриллиантовые серьги.  
  
— Всё верно, — согласился Джон, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Интересно, этот разговор кажется мне таким странным потому, что я уже отвык от тебя?  
  
— Как насчёт завтрака? Ты не захотел ужинать со мной, может, захочешь позавтракать?  
  
— Почему ты хочешь завтракать со мной? — прямо спросил его Джон.  
  
Этот вопрос озадачил Шерлока:  
  
— Потому что ты — это ты.  
  
— И что?  
  
— А то, что я всегда хочу завтракать с тобой. И обедать. И... всё остальное.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты выражаешь своё желание проводить со мной время очень необычными способами.  
  
У Шерлока хватило наглости изобразить недоумение:  
  
— Но я же посылал тебе...  
  
— Я не имею в виду  _сейчас_ , Шерлок. Ах да, сейчас ты тоже довольно настойчиво преследуешь меня со своими странными подарками.  
  
— Они странные? — помолчав, спросил Шерлок.  
  
Джону хотелось его задушить.  
  
— Дело не в этом, Шерлок. Не в этом!  
  
— Позавтракай со мной, — торопливо предложил ему Шерлок. — Расскажи, в чём дело...  
  
— Для этого мне не нужно завтракать с тобой. Я могу рассказать тебе, в чём дело, прямо сейчас, потому что это уместится в одно предложение:  _ты бросил меня._  
  
Джон понял, что хотел сказать не совсем это, не такими словами. Но это было правдой. Джона сломило именно то, что Шерлок  _бросил_  его; то, как он это сделал, было несущественно. Шерлок ушёл и забрал всё самое ценное, что было у Джона, сам того не подозревая, лишив его смысла жизни.  
  
Шерлок выглядел удивлённым. Настолько удивлённым, что это разозлило Джона.  
  
Он пошёл прочь, потому что не мог больше стоять перед обиженным и потрясённым Шерлоком, который пытался показать, что Джон многое значит для него, а тот отказался даже позавтракать с ним. Словно это Шерлок был святым, а Джон злился на него безо всяких причин.  
  
Джон был уже на полпути к работе, когда понял, что всё ещё сжимает в руке проклятую коробку конфет. Он швырнул её в мусорное ведро, послал работу к дьяволу и завернул в ближайшую букмекерскую контору.  
  
  


* * *

  
Весь день у него не задался, начиная с того, что он проиграл довольно крупную сумму на первой же ставке.  
  
К вечеру Джон, изрядно выпив, пришёл к замечательному решению потребовать у Шерлока раз и навсегда оставить его в покое, потому что он больше не хочет его видеть.  
  
На Бейкер-стрит всё ещё стояли репортёры. Их было не так много, но вполне достаточно, чтобы Джон остановился на углу улицы и подумал, что эта идея была не самой удачной в его жизни. Но тут он вспомнил, что в прошлом даже не заметил бы такое препятствие.  
  
Джон подошёл прямо к двери 221Б и позвонил в звонок, не обращая внимания на репортёров, умоляющих его ответить на их вопросы.  
  
Шерлок не открывал, поэтому Джон стал звонить без остановки, и, наконец, окно наверху распахнулось, и Шерлок высунул голову наружу:  
  
— Если вы не... — угрожающе начал он, а потом осёкся. — Джон.  
  
— Впусти. Меня. Внутрь, — сказал Джон, подкрепляя каждое слово звонком.  
  
— Э-э, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Разве не этого ты так хотел? — ехидно спросил Джон.  
  
Репортёры не сводили с них глаз.  
  
— Да. Да. Дай мне... две минуты, — голова Шерлока исчезла.  
  
Две минуты. Джон уставился на дверь, не веря своим ушам. Шерлок таскался за ним днями напролёт, а теперь, что же, он заставляет его ждать?  
  
В раздражении Джон повернулся на каблуках и спустился вниз по ступенькам.   
  
— Он сказал две минуты, — сообщил ему репортёр. — Вы не собираетесь ждать?  
  
— Я и так ждал его слишком долго, — отрезал Джон, удаляясь прочь.  
  
Он уже дошёл до угла, когда его догнал Шерлок и схватил за руку, разворачивая к себе.   
  
— Извини, — задыхаясь, сказал он. — Прости. У меня там был беспорядок, и я не хотел, чтобы ты...  
  
— Беспорядок? — повторил Джон. — Как будто я не жил с тобой. Да я знаю всё о...  
  
— Давай пойдём в квартиру. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Я хотел зайти к тебе, — проворчал Джон, — но ты вдруг превратился в чёртову Мэри Поппинс, прибирающуюся в проклятой детской!  
  
— Да, — довольно сказал Шерлок, ведя Джона назад к квартире. — Отличное сравнение.  
  
— Ты же понятия не имеешь, о ком я, ведь так?  
  
— О женщине, либо горничной, либо ведьме. Зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду под словом «проклятая» перед словом «детская».   
  
Шерлок подтолкнул Джон внутрь дома и захлопнул дверь.   
  
— О господи, — сказал Джон и прислонился к стене в прихожей, чтобы справиться с головокружением. — О господи, — снова повторил он и стал смеяться, пока у него не закончилось дыхание.  
  
— Пойдём наверх, — предложил Шерлок, когда Джон успокоился.  
  
Джон внимательно посмотрел на него:  
  
— Как я тебя ненавижу, — сказал он.  
  
Шерлок судорожно сглотнул, но ничего не ответил.  
  
Джон вздохнул и стал устало подниматься по ступенькам, а войдя в гостиную, застыл на месте. Возможно, второпях Шерлок и прибрался в квартире, но, несмотря на это, гостиная выглядела так, будто в ней пронеслось несколько ураганов. И, что хуже всего, отовсюду разило сигаретным дымом.  
  
— Ты курил в квартире?  
  
— Э-э, да, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— И миссис Хадсон разрешила тебе?  
  
— Ну, — сказал Шерлок, — да.  
  
— Знаешь, вот в этом-то и проблема, — нахмурился Джон.  
  
— Проблема?  
  
— Ты вернулся, и все вокруг виляют хвостом от радости. Как же, победивший герой, реабилитированный детектив! Благодаря им, всё далось тебе слишком просто. Ты вернулся на Бейкер-стрит и решил, что всё будет таким, как ты его оставил, а я буду ждать тебя в комнате, впав в анабиоз, а потом вернусь к жизни, когда ты посчитаешь это нужным, — Джон говорил, прохаживаясь по квартире и дотрагиваясь до предметов вокруг себя.  
  
Шерлок, не шелохнувшись, стоял у закрытой двери и молчал.  
  
Джон продолжил:  
  
— Да вот только я никак не укладывался в такую схему, а тебе не понравилось это, и ты решил меня заставить. Так нельзя, Шерлок. Я не какой-то элемент головоломки, который ты можешь переставлять по своему усмотрению. И даже не смей так думать, — произнёс Джон, внезапно подойдя вплотную к Шерлоку. От неожиданности тот вжался в дверь, отчего Джон ощутил ликование. — Я не хочу разговаривать с тобой, Шерлок. Не хочу, чтобы ты разговаривал со мной. Не желаю возвращаться к старому.  
  
— Я не верю тебе, — со злостью ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Не веришь? — заморгал Джон.  
  
— Нет. Абсолютно нет. Ты хочешь вернуться сюда так сильно, что это можно почувствовать. Одна только мысль об этом пожирает тебя заживо. Но ты боишься сделать шаг, и это досадно, потому что я никогда не думал, что ты трус.  
  
— Боюсь? Ты думаешь, что я боюсь тебя?  
  
— Я думаю, что ты боишься  _нас_.  
  
— И ты прав, чёрт подери! — закричал Джон. Шерлок заморгал, но остался там, где и прежде, прижавшись к двери, а Джон продолжал стоять вплотную к нему, не давая сдвинуться с места. — Ты, мы — это всё едва не уничтожило меня. Ты понял? Меня подстрелили в пустыне вдали от дома, я чуть не умер, но это не сломало меня так, как сделал ты. Разумеется, я боюсь тебя! Ты самое кошмарное существо, которое я когда-либо встречал.  
  
Шерлок внимательно смотрел на него. Джон попытался перевести дыхание и закрыл глаза, удивляясь, с чего он решил, что этот разговор будет хорошей идеей.  
  
И тут Шерлок едва слышно произнёс:  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
Джон застыл, задержав дыхание, и посмотрел на него. Глаза Шерлока были большими и тёмными от расширившихся зрачков, поглотивших радужку.  
  
— Прости. Прости за то, что я сделал с тобой. За то, что я сделал с  _нами_. Прости, что причинил тебе боль. Прости, что я сделал то, что сделал. Я бы хотел вернуться назад и всё изменить. Принять другое решение. Я скучал по тебе каждый день, каждую минуту. Я скучаю по тебе и сейчас. Каждый день я разговариваю с тобой две минуты, а всё остальное время думаю о нашей следующей встрече. Вернись, пожалуйста. Ты сможешь вернуться? Вокруг меня такая пустота.  
  
Джон молча смотрел на него, потому что его разум не мог осознать то, что говорит ему Шерлок. Он нахмурился, жалея, что так много выпил, и сказал:  
  
— Ты скучал по мне?  
  
— Разумеется, я скучал по тебе. Как ты можешь думать иначе, идиот.  
  
— Ты бросил меня, - напомнил ему Джон.  
  
— Я не должен был этого делать.  
  
— Я так долго тебя ждал, а ты всё не приходил.  
  
— Да. Но сейчас я здесь.  
  
— Но прошло столько времени.  
  
— Знаю. Прости.  
  
Джон долго смотрел на Шерлока, который теперь, в домашней обстановке, выглядел таким честным и открытым. Сейчас он казался настолько уязвимым, несчастным и совсем юным, что был совсем не похож на того живого, уверенного и невозмутимого человека, каким он представлялся Джону, когда тот его увидел. В этот момент Джон понял свою непростительную ошибку: тогда Шерлок просто разыгрывал перед ним спектакль. Джону следовало догадаться об этом, потому что он знал Шерлока, как никто другой, но тоска, горе и злость помешали ему увидеть правду, а ведь Шерлоку тоже было больно. Должно быть, впервые за всё это время Джон признал, что Шерлок испытывал такую же боль, как и он.  
  
Внезапно весь гнев мигом покинул Джона, оставив его абсолютно опустошённым. Даже стоять прямо ему было тяжело, поэтому Джон подался вперёд и прислонился к Шерлоку, прижавшись лицом к его шее. Он идеально помещался там. Идеально.  
  
Прижатый к двери Шерлок замер под его весом. Джон теснее прислонился к нему, думая, что мог бы, пожалуй, и заснуть в таком положении. Ведь он так устал. Он не спал много месяцев…  
  
— Джон? — приглушённо сказал Шерлок.  
  
Джон промычал что-то, прижимаясь к его коже.  
  
— Ты… ты прижался ко мне.  
  
Джон снова что-то промычал.  
  
— Просто чтобы ты знал.  
  
Джон хмыкнул, а потом последовало молчание.  
  
— И долго ты… будешь так стоять?  
  
— Не знаю, — задумчиво произнёс Джон. — Я тебе мешаю?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты как раз заполняешь пустоту.


End file.
